Sanity
by The Red Bullet
Summary: My take on Courage's sanity. Rated M for blood and psychological things. Character deaths also.


**AN: Hi there. This is my take on Courage's sanity. Takes place during The Great Fusilli.**

WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT YOUR CHILDHOOD RUINED.

Disclaimer: I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog. That show is owned by the respective owners.

* * *

Courage looked about the room trying to find something to bring them back to life. Muriel and Eustace stayed perfectly still in their signature chairs as Courage went up to the basement to try and find solution to his problem. A short recap, some amateur magician came into Nowhere, parked on their land, and now Muriel and Eustace were gone. Well to Courage they weren't completely gone. They were just in one of those phases they had always been when a monster came and wrecked havoc.

Courage looked through box after box looking for something to bring his owners out of their "phase." He could have just asked Computer for an answer but unfortunately it got a virus and was under repair. This was the type of moment that both scared and angered Courage because he _really _needed his computer right now. He didn't have anytime to waste. Courage gave up looking for awhile and went back down stairs to check on Muriel and Eustace. They weren't gone yet. He still had time.

Courage sat on Muriel's lap and sighed. This day couldn't get any worse. He looked up at Eustace and saw the same blank expression Muriel had on for the past fifteen minutes. Courage rested his head on Muriel's chest and tried to listen to the lullaby that was Muriel's heartbeat. Nothing. There was no sound, no nothing. The warmth she had was also gone.

He panicked. "No, they're not gone yet. It's just one of their phases right?"  
Courage went to Eustace and put his head against the old farmer's chest. Nothing. Not a single pulse.

"They're not gone yet. I know they're not!," Courage screamed. He knew they old but not old enough to die yet. Tears were streaming down Courage's face as he faced his owners. Each of them had a blank expression that stared into his innocent soul.

"If they're gone, I'll bring them back! I know I will, and I know I can," Courage said confidently with a slight hint of fear in this voice. As he ran to go look for supplies, he kept wondered if he couldn't save them. No, no he knew he could save them. He always had. After a few minutes, came back with only a pair of scissors, four wooden blanks from the back of the house, a power drill super glue and some rope. Courage looked at his family and thought about what he was going to do. A light bulb popped out of his head and he started to begin his work.

Courage grabbed the power drill and started to drill holes into Muriel and Eustace's elbows, knees, shoulders, feet, and hands. Blood spilled across the wooden floor, along with the old antique carpet that was below them. Courage was finished with the power drill and set it aside as he grabbed the rope. He evenly cut it into two long pieces and started to jab the rope through the previously drilled holes in the unconscious bodies of his family. After he was done with that, he tied the ropes so it could connected to two wooden planks for each of the bodies. His final step resulted in giving Muriel a brutal Glasgow grin and cutting both Eutasce and Muriel jaws so it can be operated like a puppets.

And that was what left of the Bagg couple. A pair of blooded humans turned into marionettes. Courage stepped back and looked at his work. He smiled and grabbed the controls of his newly made puppets. He went half way up the stairs and stared down at his new toys.

"Muriel where's my dinner?," said Courage as he imitated Eustace.

"It'll be ready in just a jiffy," said Courage as he also imitated Muriel.

He made Eustace give a his famous unsatisfied growl. _Wait a minute_. Courage snapped back to reality. He looked at the blood on his once pink fur and looked back at the figures and was completely terrified. What did he just do? He just mutilated his owners that were already dead in the first place, that's what. Courage couldn't believe what just happened. His mind had snapped and he did the worst thing he could possibly do. Guilt overwhelmed him as he went to Muriel's body and cuddled up against it. Her once warm and comforting aura was now placed with cold hard reality. At this time he was confused, but after awhile he knew exactly what to do.

Courage couldn't take this. He got out of the house and climbed nearly to the top of the farm's windmill.

"Good bye cruel world. All you've given me is hell and I survived it until now." Courage took one final breath and jumped up at the spinning blades.

* * *

**AN: Enjoyed it? Review and favorite and such. Constructive criticism wanted.  
**


End file.
